


Logical Course

by Merfilly



Category: Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa proposes a compromise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Course

"Rick."

The busy man turned to view his fiancée, still overwhelmed every time that word entered his mind about the woman that had, at one time, intimidated the hell out of him.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"We need to talk." Lisa turned toward the door, and Linn entered it then. Rick's brow furrowed. What could there be to talk about between his current and former lovers with himself?

"I had no wish to intrude," Linn began. "But Lisa has raised a topic to me."

//Lisa...said so easily from her?// Rick gave them his full attention. "Yes?"

"Between all three of our careers, Rick, maybe we are being premature to settle into such a conventional life," Lisa said, in her forthright manner.

"I don't understand," Rick said, slow as ever where women were concerned.

"Lisa and I wish to share, if you are willing." Linn blushed a little as she said it, but Lisa took her hand, then reached for Rick's. He gave it, shocked.

"I...we...all three?"

Lisa nodded. "I think it's best, not that any of us get all that much time for anyone but our careers."

"This is very true." Linn smiled. "But I will try hard to keep my fans at bay when either of you are near."

That made Rick smile as well, as he settled into thinking 'three' instead of 'two'.


End file.
